The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus for reading a document image and an image forming apparatus having such an image reading apparatus, and in particular relates to technology for determining whether the reading of the image of the document, which is being fed, is complete.
Conventionally, known is an image forming apparatus including an automatic document feeder (ADF). An ADF includes a feeding unit for feeding a document mounted on a document tray to a reading part (reading position), and an openable/closeable outer cover (open/close cover) which covers the feeding unit. When a document is jammed (abnormality such as a paper jam) in the feeding unit, the user opens the outer cover and removes the document. Moreover, an ADF includes a safety switch (open/close detection sensor) for detecting the opening of the cover so that the user is not endangered as a result of the rollers of the feeding unit malfunctioning during the paper removal process with the outer cover open. The open/close detection sensor cuts off the power source of the ADF upon detecting that the cover is opened.
Nevertheless, there are low-priced image reading apparatuses that include an ADF, but do not include the foregoing open/close detection sensor. With this kind of apparatus, even when the open/close cover is opened during the reading of the image of the document, it is not possible to detect that the open/close cover has been opened. Thus, as a result of the open/close cover being opened during the reading of the image of the document, for example, there may be cases where the roller members for feeding the document will vibrate and cause the document to shift in a direction that is different from the normal feeding direction and be fed to the reading position, and thus disable the proper reading of the image of the document. Even in the foregoing case, the reading operation of the image of the document will be continued. In the foregoing case, there is a possibility that the image of the document will be read erroneously.
An object of the present disclosure is to inhibit the erroneous reading of an image of a document in an image reading apparatus, which does not include an open/close detection sensor of an open/close cover covering the feeding path of the document, in a state where the open/close cover is opened and the image of the document cannot be properly read.